Ghoststreak Rising
by Poseidon Wolf
Summary: The Institute gains a new student who unknowingly make the X-men targets in a plot to rid the world of mutant kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.**

**I know I have another story in progress, but this just popped into my head and I had to write it. This takes place about a couple of weeks before the series starts. I'm using each season as a year's passing time starting from season 1, so, here are the ages of the cannon teens in the story now:**

**Scott-16**

**Jean-16**

**Kitty-15**

**Kurt-15**

**Rogue-15 ½ **

**Evan-14**

**Lance-16**

**Pietro-15**

**Todd-14 ½ **

**Fred-15**

**Ghoststreak Rising**

**Chapter 1**

"Sweetie, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" a female voice called upstairs. The person who she was calling groaned and turned their pillow over their ears, drowning out the woman's voice.

The person was a boy, just barely over five feet tall, looking no older than thirteen. He had naturally tanned, olive skin, with shaggy, slightly wavy, dark brown hair that fell into his jade green eyes. He was also a bit on the scrawny side, which wasn't surprising since he was fairly young to be worrying about muscle mass.

"Come on, honey! Don't make me sic your sister on you!" his mother shouted after another five minutes had passed.

The boy groaned again. He groggily sat up in his bed, tiredly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he started his daily morning routine. In fifteen minutes time, he was on his way downstairs to consume some breakfast.

"Took you long enough." the boy's older sister snidely remarked.

He took a bite out of his toast and shrugged, just as his dad scooped up his empty plate, put it in the dishwasher, and headed off to work. The boy's sister's gaze never left his face after he failed to respond to her comment. He always had some witty comment up his sleeve. There was a process to this, she would try and make fun of him, then he would zing her back with something so clever she couldn't respond back. It was their thing. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out. Besides, all she was only missing school, it's not like anything important was happening.

"You want a ride to school?" she asked, as he finished his eggs.

"Nah, I'll take my bike." he answered, his voice was still a fairly high, but had the beginnings of the adolescent voice crack present.

"Okay, well, do you want me to pick you up some pizza on my way home? I know it's your favorite." she persuaded.

"No, I'm good." he cleared his plate off of the table and headed outside to retrieve his bike, his sister hot on his trail.

_Brinnngggg!_

The school bell rang, signaling that it was time for dismissal. Kara, the boy's sister, sighed in frustration. She'd been following him around all day, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Kara was just about to go get her car from the parking lot, when she heard the sound of a body being slammed against a locker.

"Hey, Soprano boy, sing any good songs lately?" a boy taunted before he slammed Kara's brother onto a locker. He was tall and had an athletic build, with a gang of cronies wearing letterman jackets behind him.

"Just leave me alone, Tristan. I have to get to archery practice." the boy responded, trying to push his way though the sea of bullies. Tristan and his buddies laughed, "Look at this, dork thinks he's some kind of Green Arrow."

"No I just-" he was cut off by Tristan, who silenced him by striking him in his abdomen, the force sending him backwards into the lockers. He groaned in pain before Tristan started to repeatedly punch and kick him.

"Leave him alone!" Kara had seen enough. She couldn't stand the fact that these jerks were picking on her brother.

"Kara…what are you-" Tristan kicked him again, shutting him up in the process. "Shut it, choir boy. Now, babe, you know this loser?"

"Yeah, he's my brother and he's not a loser."

"Hmm," Tristan whispered a few lines to his buddies, which was only identified later as 'take her down when I give the mark'. "Well, usually, my friends and I are above beating up hot chicks, but since you seem to be fond of him," he pointed to her brother, who had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "I'll make an exception." at that, Tristan's friends pounced on her, not even giving Kara a chance to strike, as Tristan continued to repeatedly strike the boy.

The boy, Dustin, had had enough. It was one thing to beat him up, but his sister, no way. He couldn't think, his mind was clouded, icy, cold fury blazed through his body. He didn't know what had happened, but wisps of cobalt mist spurted from his mouth, he felt cold all over, pressure built up in his stomach. Tristan and his friends stopped attacking the two siblings as an aura of icy cobalt surrounded him, his eyes also submerged in blue.

Dustin shut his eyes tight, the cold, the pressure in his stomach, the after effect of Tristan's beating, those jerks beating up his sister, him not being able to defend her, too much, it was all too much. He just wanted it all to end, he willed himself to get up, to try and help Kara, but he couldn't. He just wanted it all to end, and as if on cue, the pressure that was building in his stomach stopped for a split second before a cold sensation overtook him, making him shudder violently before the weight of unconsciousness overtook him.

If he hadn't have passed out, he would've seen that the entire east wing of the school was encased with crystal ice, except for him and Kara, who was looking over at her unconscious brother, who was pale and shivering, surprise, concern and a bit fear etched on her features.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Charles Xavier had been having a long day. He'd just gotten back from student conferences at Bayville High for Scott and Jean, and he got home to find Cerebro blaring in his study. The Professor wheeled himself to his mutant tracker and placed his helmet on before Cerebro started to identify the signature.

_Mutant Signature Detected_

_Scan Complete, Identity Confirmed_

_Name: Dustin DiLaurentis_

_Age:14_

_Residence: Queens, New York_

_Powers: Cryokinesis, Flight, Invisibility, and Intangibility, all of which are sub-abilities related to prime ability: Ghost Mimicry_

"New mutant, Professor?" Scott asked with Jean right behind him.

"Yes, Scott."

"When are we recruiting him?" Jean questioned.

"Tomorrow morning. We can take the X-van, since he lives within the area. Storm should be back from visiting her nephew tonight, so I'll explain the situation to her. And as for you two, I'm assuming you have homework…" Xavier trailed off, leaving the two mutant teens to catch on to his meaning. They left with a couple of nods and 'bye, Professor's', leaving the bald man alone.

**-DiLaurentis House, The Next Day-**

Dustin woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes, the delicious aroma making his stomach rumble. He groaned and turned over in his bed, memories of yesterday filling his mind. Kara! What had happened to Kara? Was she okay? Where was she? Why did he pass out? Was something wrong with him? Questions clouded his already foggy mind. He checked the clock, _10:17 a.m. _it read.

Dustin bolted from his bed. It was already Saturday. He'd been passed out for nineteen hours. Not bothering to put on a pair of pants, he ran downstairs, hoping someone would shed some light on his questions. What he didn't expect was to see four people he didn't know conversing with his mom, dad, and sister and eating the pancakes he'd smelled earlier. The oldest of the four seemed to be a bald man in a wheelchair, he had a light skin tone, and looked to be about fifty or so. A woman sat next to him. She was beautiful, with chocolate skin, long, wavy, stark white hair, and cerulean blue eyes. It seemed to be an exotic combination to Dustin, but none the less, an attractive one.

Two teenagers sat across from each other. One was a girl. She also had long, wavy, ruby red hair, emerald eyes, and slightly tanned, light skin. The boy across from her had a similar skin tone, but his was a bit lighter. He had short brown hair and he wore a pair of sunglasses that matched the teenaged girl's hair.

At the sound of Dustin's footsteps, everyone at the table looked up to see him at the foot of the stairs, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis looked at their son, their eyes clearly saying, "Put on a pair of pants, sweetie. We have guests." Kara was just silently chuckling, the amusement on her face showed that she was enjoying his embarrassment _way _too much. The 'guests' just looked down at their plates, careful not to make eye contact with the scantily clad boy.

Dustin quickly assessed the situation and made his way up the stairs with record speed, his cheeks red. Mr. DiLaurentis cleared his throat loudly, "Well, that's our son. As you know, he had rough day yesterday, so he's a little…disoriented. Please excuse him."

"Oh, I assure you, it's quite alright. Young Dustin has indeed had a rough day. Actually, that's just why I'm here. Do you recall me asking to discuss yesterday's events regarding your son's school?"

Mrs. DiLaurentis nodded, "Yes, apparently, the east wing of the school was incased in ice and ten boys were sent to the hospital. The police have no idea what could've caused it."

"I believe your daughter knows what happened." Kara visibly flinched under everyone's gaze.

"Kara, what does he mean?" her father asked.

She sighed, silently praying that Dustin would forgive her for this. "Dustin did it." she saw her parents begin to open their mouths to try and formulate questions. "And I don't know how he did it, but I know that he did, if that makes any sense."

No one said anything for a while and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the shower jets powering up, and one could only assume that the youngest member of the household was taking a shower. Seeing that the silence was going nowhere, the Professor spoke up, "I know this is confusing for you, but let me explain. As you all know, human genetics play a large part in the development of humans. But there is a rare genetic trait I labeled the 'X-gene'. It allows whoever possesses it to naturally acquire superhuman abilities which manifest at the onset of puberty." he explained.

Mr. DiLaurentis was the first to get over his shock. He knew what the Professor was insinuating, but he wanted to hear him say it. "What exactly does Dustin have to do with this?"

"I'm trying to say that your son has the X-gene. He's a mutant." he said calmly.

'_A mutant.' _that statement echoed through the minds of the family. They didn't say anything for awhile, but Xavier didn't mind. It was a lot to take in. The silence continued until Dustin once again came bounding down the stairs, fully clothed this time. He looked around the breakfast table. His family had a mix of expressions on their faces, and their guests were calmly waiting for them to say something. Dustin studied all of them and he came to a realization.

"I missed something, didn't I?"

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Ghoststreak Rising **

**Chapter 2**

**-DiLaurentis House-**

"I'm a _what_!" Dustin screeched.

The Professor had just explained to him what the X-gene was and that he had it, making him a mutant. The initial shock of the revelation had somewhat worn off for the older members of the family after it had been explained the second time, but the youngest of the clan acted just as they had, except he was a bit more vocal than they had been.

"A _mutant_! How do know that I'm even one? And what does me being a mutant have to do with why you're here?"

Xavier cleared his throat, "Well, I've created a machine that I labeled 'Cerebro'. It detects mutant signatures. And as for why I'm here, I've come to offer you a spot at my institute, with your parents' permission."

"Professor," Mr. DiLaurentis cut in. "In what way would this institute help Dustin?"

"To put it simply, my school will help him gain control and master his powers to their maximum potential."

Kara, Dustin and their parents looked interested. "So, before we agree to anything, I'd at least like to know what my powers are."

Charles looked at him. "Of course. According to Cerebro, it seems your primary power is ghost mimicry, which gives you secondary abilities, such as cryokinesis, invisibility, intangibility, and flight."

Dustin's eyes lit up, "I can fly!"

"Well, you can, but I'm sure it will take a lot of practice, as with the rest of your abilities."

Dustin looked at Kara, "And you said I'd never amount to anything." he whispered just loud enough for only her to hear. She just scoffed and folded her arms across her chest as if to say, 'like having powers automatically makes you important.'

He clasped his hands together and started to get up from his seat. "So, what are we waiting for, I'll go pack."

Mrs. DiLaurentis pulled him back into his seat. "You're not going anywhere yet. Your father and I have to discuss in private."

"You guys ruin everything." he mumbled and he sank into his chair, while his parents uttered an, "Excuse us for a moment," before they traveled up the stairs, leaving their children and their visitors downstairs.

"So, who are all of you?" he asked.

The Professor went first. "As you already know, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am a telepath and headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"I'm known as Ororo, but I'm called Storm, because I can control the weather. I act as an instructor at the school." the ivory haired woman introduced herself.

The teen with the glasses spoke next, "I'm Scott, or Cyclops. I can shoot optic beams out of my eyes, but I can't control them, so I wear these." he tapped a finger on the side of his shades.

"My name's Jean. I have telepathy like the Professor, but I'm not as powerful and I also have the added bonus of telekinesis." the redheaded girl finished.

Just after she stopped talking, Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis came down the stairs. The X-men, Kara, and Dustin fixed their eyes on them, waiting for an answer. The parents shared a look, "You can go but, if you change your mind you can always come back." Mr. DiLaurentis said, his wife silently agreeing with him.

Dustin shot up from his chair, "Can I pack now?"

His parents nodded and he went up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis sat back down at the table with Kara and the X-men.

"Do you think it's possible that Kara could be a mutant too, Professor?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked. Kara's ears perked up, but she still look uninterested and remained silent.

The Professor crossed his fingers together and leaned into his wheelchair, "I would think it highly unlikely. Older siblings with the X-gene will almost certainly manifest before their younger siblings. I have never heard of the order being reversed, but it might be possible. If so, the offer stands to her as well." he finished.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Kara's ears returned to their original position before silence graced the room. The only sounds that could be heard were suitcase zippers and the occasional _clunk _of a drawer closing. Dustin came down the steps moments later, a fairly large suitcase in tow. The X-men got up, "We'll be outside." the Professor said.

Dustin's mother got up from her chair and started towards her son, arms spread. She squeezed him tight, "Oh, honey. I'm going to miss you." her eyes were watering, "You have to call us everyday if you can."

"O…kay, Mom, can't breathe." he wheezed before she let him go.

She wiped away her tears and put on a stern face, "And you better keep your grades up or I'll come up to that school and bring you right back here."

He let out a chuckle, "Alright, Mom, you got it."

Dustin moved towards his father, who wasn't one for touchy-feely moments. They shared a quick embrace and gruff 'goodbyes'. He went to Kara, who had her arms folded in front of her, "Don't you even think about hugging me."

Dustin smiled at her. "I'll miss you too." he said sincerely before hugging her tight. She made an effort to push him off, but he wouldn't budge, so she just stood there. He pulled away from his sister and gave his family a final wave, before grabbing his suitcase, opening the door and closing it behind him.

Outside, the X-men were in a van, waiting. Upon seeing Dustin, Scott got out of the van and popped the trunk.

"Ready?" he asked.

Dustin took a deep breath. "Yeah." he lugged his stuff down the concrete steps of his house. Scott helped him haul the rectangular case in the trunk and they both got into the van before it drove off, headed to the Institute.

**-Xavier Institute-**

"Is the Professor rich or something?" Dustin asked Jean in awe as she gave him a tour of the mansion.

The redhead chuckled. "Yes, he is, although he inherited the mansion from his family."

"Cool." he answered. The rest of the tour went by easily. Jean showed him to his new room, which already had his suitcase in it, courtesy of Scott.

"Well, here you are. Feel free to decorate or renovate it any way you like. Lunch will be ready in in about an hour. The Professor's in his study if you need anything."

He nodded. "Thanks." and with that, Jean was off. Feeling his stomach rumble, Dustin checked the alarm clock on his nightstand. _1:19 p.m._

"_Time sure flies when you find out you're moving to a school for mutants." _he thought.

His hunger momentarily passed and he took in his new room. A small balcony was on the opposite side of the room, the bright rays of sunshine flittering through the closed glass doors.

The beige walls were bare. There was a mahogany dresser-mirror combo against the wall, along with a matching nightstand that was beside a single sized bed with baby blue and black covers.

Dustin rolled his suitcase in a corner and walked towards his bed. He laid down on the soft sheets, waiting to go downstairs so he could have lunch. He could always unpack later.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait. Please Review or Critique. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Special Thanks to the three people who reviewed the first chapter.**

**Ghoststreak Rising**

**Chapter 3**

**-Xavier Institute- **

Shortly after lunch was over, Scott and Jean headed out, leaving only Storm, Dustin, and the Professor. Storm was in the green room tending to her plants, while Charles went back to his study. With nothing else to do, Dustin went back to his new room.

He spied his suitcase in the corner where he left it and walked towards it, unzipping the main flap. Awhile later, his suitcase was empty, save for a bow and a quiver of arrows at the bottom. Dustin's eyes widened as he remembered something.

His bike.

He had been so caught up with moving and being a mutant that he didn't take his bike with him.

Dustin fisted a hand in his pocket. He had about twenty bucks, enough for bus fare to his school. And with that, he headed out of the Institute's front doors after getting lost a few times.

**-Queens, New York-**

Dustin arrived at his old school, or at least he figured it was his old school since he was living in Bayville. He'd probably go to a high school over there, not that Dustin would mind, he didn't have any friends here anyway.

A slight frown came across his features as he saw the empty bike rack, "Looking for this?" a voice said from behind him.

Dustin turned around.

The voice belonged to a woman about twenty. She had blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders and brown eyes that were fixed on Dustin.

"Uh, yeah, can I have it, please?" he asked the woman uneasily.

"Sure." she offered kindly before setting the bike on its kickstand and stepping back a few paces.

He walked up towards the bike slowly, kicked the kickstand, and hopped onto the seat before pedaling as fast as he could, out of the mysterious woman's sight.

The woman looked around to see if anyone was around before dropping her pseudo smile as her body shifted. In the place of the blond haired woman now stood a red haired, blue skinned woman who was noticeably older. She shifted into a raven, her namesake, and flew off.

Sometime later, she was opening the doors to Bayville High School. She sat down at her desk in her office before an odd hum sounded through the room. The paperclips on her desk shuddered jerkily.

The woman sat up straighter in her chair as a shadowed red and purple figure appeared in front of her. His face was also shadowed, only two yellow eyes peeked out.

"What happened?" he demanded. His voice wasn't loud, nor soft, just firm with power.

"Charles has recruited the boy."

"Hmm, that's unfortunate, but I suspected it. How is your progress with the other one?"

"I am still working on it. He shows promise to have the X-gene, but I can't be sure until he slips up and shows. I recall seeing him using impressive agility, although it could have been adrenaline from all of the stealing he does."

"Very well. I will be back within a month and I expect results."

The woman nodded and the hum was back. As soon as it died down, the man was gone.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Dustin spent the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday settling in and personalizing his new room. He didn't tell Charles about the strange woman that he met at his old school. He figured it wasn't important.

Sunday night, the Professor called Dustin into his study to inform him that he'd be starting classes at Bayville High School tomorrow morning. He had sighed, thinking he would at least be able to miss a few days of school. He didn't voice this to the Professor, who had also told him that there was a bin of school supplies in the closet of the rec room if he needed something for tomorrow. He had said 'thank you' and left the study.

* * *

><p>Dustin woke up Monday morning at 7:00. Since school started at 8:30, he had plenty of time to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and ride his bike to school. Speaking of breakfast, when Dustin got down to the dining room, he was greeted with 'good mornings' from everyone. He echoed the greeting back.<p>

Scott handed him a piece of paper, "Here's our training schedule. You were excused Saturday and Sunday so you could settle in and today because it's your first day at Bayville High. But you start training tomorrow in the Danger Room."

Dustin's eyes widened in fear, "Danger Room?"

"Yeah, it's just a room where train and practice our powers. Like a gym, but with mutant powers, saws, blades, simulated missions, humanoid robots, lasers, and-"

"Scott!" Jean chided gently as she entered the room. "You're scaring him."

Scott looked at Jean, then back to Dustin. Jean stepped in front of Scott, "It's really not that bad. You won't be doing anything that's actually dangerous until you have a firm grip on your powers. The Professor will probably just have you test your control and limits during your first couple of sessions. You have nothing to worry about." she said to Dustin, who visibly relaxed at the redhead's words.

"Thanks." Dustin said before he sat down, tucked the paper in his pocket and began eating with the X-men.

Once he dumped his plate in the sink, he took a quick scan of the half sheet of paper Scott gave him.

Sunday: No Training

Monday & Wednesday: 6:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m.

Tuesday, Thursday & Friday: 5:30 a.m. to 6:45 a.m.

Saturday: 8:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m.

Dustin eyed the paper in shock, _"Man, these people don't slack off." _he thought as he said goodbye to Professor X and Storm and parted ways with Scott and Jean.

"Hey, Dustin, do need a ride to school?" Scott asked once the three teens were outside near the garage where Scott's car and Dustin's bike were.

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

"No problem, consider it an apology for the Danger Room thing."

"Okay."

Soon enough, Scott, Jean, and Dustin were inside the high school. Scott pointed Dustin towards the main office to get his schedule, school books, locker information, and student ID number before he and Jean took off to begin their school day.

After he loaded his books into his backpack and shoved the handwritten locker number and combination into his other free pocket, the secretary in the office ushered him into the principal's office due to the main copier being on the fritz.

As soon as he entered, Dustin saw the principal holding what he assumed was his schedule and ID number. She eyed him briefly before talking. She looked to be in her late thirties, with short brown hair, pale skin, and glasses.

"Welcome to Bayville High School, Mr.," she glanced down at the paper quickly. "DiLaurentis. I hope you are not a cause of trouble as this is a place of learning, not tomfoolery. If you do cause trouble you will encounter me often in this office, and I assure you that I present no pleasantries to thuggish delinquents. Do you understand?"

Dustin looked baffled. It seemed that him that she didn't present pleasantries for anyone, but he didn't voice his opinion. Instead, he glanced at her nameplate and sounded out her name in his head.

"I will not cause trouble, Principal Darkholme."

"Perfect," she handed him the paper she was holding and shooed him out of her office.

Dustin found his way to his locker and morning classes pretty easily, with every locker and class being numbered. He was currently eating his lunch outside at the top on the bleachers. Scott and Jean looked busy sitting with their friends, so he figured he wouldn't bother them. It wasn't like he wasn't used to eating alone. He didn't have any friends at his old school, so eating by himself was a given. Dustin drifted into memories of his old school. How he had no friends, how Tristan and his gang had terrorized him every single day.

Tristan. Dustin chuckled as he recalled what he did to the boy and his friends a few days ago. He remembered that he'd never actually asked anyone what happened to them. He didn't care enough _to _ask. As far as he was concerned, they got what they deserved.

Dustin was so deep in though that he barely noticed a pale hand grip the railing behind him and silently slide his wallet from his back pocket until leaned back a few moments later and missed the solid feel of the leather. He quickly whipped his head left and right. On his right side, he saw a short, shaggy haired boy hopping away, and in his back pocket was a black square. Dustin recognized it as his wallet.

He hopped down from the bleachers and broke into a fast run. He'd always been able to run fast since he was light and thin, but even so, the hopping boy was too fast for him. Dustin took a quick scan around the area he was in. Seeing no one around, he sighed before squinting his eyes, hoping his new plan would work.

He felt a familiar pressure pass through him, only this time it rooted behind his eyes as they glowed cobalt once again. His aim was a bit off, his blast landing on the back of one of the boy's kneecaps instead of freezing his feet in place, but it was enough for his leg to give out. The boy crumpled to the grass in shock, face first. Dustin quickly snatched his wallet back and ran as fast as he could, while the boy, who was known as Todd Tolansky, was still in the grass, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day passed by somewhat seamlessly and Dustin once again decided to keep his encounter to himself. Once he left school with Scott and Jean, Dustin settled on his bed and started his homework and finished it just in time for dinner, which was served after the X-men's Danger Room session.<p>

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, Dustin quickly learned that the Danger Room wasn't all that dangerous while watching Jean, Scott, and Storm expertly run through an obstacle course that ranked pretty high on the difficulty setting. Dustin watched in awe and astonishment as the course disappeared due to the three mutants finishing it.<p>

Storm left the Danger Room after the course to shower and get breakfast ready, and to relax for a few minutes. Jean and Scott went to hang out a bit and prepare themselves for school, since Charles was doing a one-on-one session with Dustin and the two teens didn't really need to be there since their training was over for the day.

Dustin stood anxiously in the Danger Room. He was clad in his new uniform, which wasn't really new since Professor X kept customized suits down in the lower levels. His suit was skintight and navy blue, with triangular red, black and yellow 'X' pads on both of his shoulders. There was large yellow 'X' on his chest similar to Scott's uniform, and a yellow belt with a black 'X' and red background was below it. His hands were covered by yellow fingerless gloves that stopped at the end of his forearms, just like his yellow boots stopped at the end of his calves.

"Alright Dustin, let's start with something simple. Fly up to target on your left side and freeze it if you can, please." Charles called from above him.

Dustin nodded and shook himself out and willed his body off of the ground. It didn't work the first time, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and willed himself off of the ground again.

This time, he hovered above the metal floor before unsteadily flying towards the target with jerky body movements, trying to keep enough concentration to fly and steer himself at the same time. Dustin got to the target and stopped in midair.

He attempted to shoot a steady ice beam at the target, but as soon as the pressure built behind his eyes, he lost altitude and landed flat on his rear and his shot ended up freezing a small portion of the metal wraparound wall in the Danger Room. The green eyed boy stood up, confused and embarrassed at falling in front of the Professor.

"I think you should come back to the control room, Dustin." Xavier said.

"So what do you think happened, Professor?" Dustin asked as soon as he was next to the bald man.

"I can be sure yet, but I have a theory. Can you hover for a few minutes?" Dustin nodded and hovered a few feet off of the floor.

"Now can you turn invisible?" It took a couple of tries, but Dustin faded from sight, just as his feet made contact with the solid metal of the floor. He turned visible and waited for an explanation from Xavier.

"Hmm," the Professor intersected his fingers. "It seems that you are not yet powerful enough to use more than one of your powers at once. I believe that your powers are in the early developing stages and as you grow older, you should go through an 'evolution' of sorts and gain the ability to use more than one of your powers at once."

"How soon?"

"I have no idea, only time will tell."

Dustin nodded and said thank you and headed out of the control room to officially start his day with breakfast.

* * *

><p>The week passed by pretty quickly. The X-men started to get used to Dustin being around and things settled into a comfortable routine. Dustin's first few Danger Room sessions helped discover his capabilities and limits. He found out that he could blow icy wind from his mouth, but nothing came from his hands. He was okay with that since he recreated what he did at his old school, which was expel a somewhat powerful burst of ice from his body like a small bomb.<p>

Flying also became easier as he practiced it more and by the end of his Friday DR session, he was steadily flying at the top speed, which was currently 75 miles per hour. Turning invisible and intangible didn't really need much practicing. By next Monday afternoon, the Professor allowed Dustin to run a course with the advanced team on medium difficulty. He had done fairly well.

That night, after dinner, Charles called the three teen mutants to the sitting room, with Storm along side of him.

"What is it, Professor?" Scott asked from his place on the couch.

"I would like you all to know that we will be receiving a new student in a few days. His name is Kurt Wagner and he is from Germany." Xavier waited for the news to sink in. Storm already knew since she customized the boy's uniform to fit his physical preferences and assisted Charles with his image inducer.

"What's his power?" Jean asked.

"I cannot say. He's very shy and politely asked that I let him reveal himself at his own pace."

"I understand, Professor. I guess I'd be nervous too if I found out I was a mutant and was coming across the world to stay at a new school to control my powers." Scott and Dustin nodded their approval to Jean's statement.

"I want to thank you three for being mature about this."

"No problem, Professor. Is there anything else?" Scott asked.

"There's nothing else you all are free to leave."

They left.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that this story won't be as Dustin-centric as the first few chapters are. I just need to get him settled in before I bring in the other X-men and start building up the plot and making things more interesting. And I will also start updating this story regularly. Until next time fanfic readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.**

**Special Thanks to my two reviewers from last chapter. I decided to update this once every 1-2 weeks starting…now. **

**Ghoststreak Rising **

**Chapter 4**

**-Xavier Institute-**

Kurt arrived at the Institute Wednesday night. The Professor and a lady with white hair, he later learned that her name was Storm, seemed nice enough to him. So, while Storm was driving to the mansion, Kurt began to feel warm under his cloak, forcing him to hesitantly slip his hood off. He was in the back seat while Charles and Ororo were in the front. They didn't glance back at him until the town car stopped and the Institute came into full view.

Xavier and Storm looked unfazed, knowing that no matter how Kurt looked, they'd see him for what he was, just a teenaged boy…who just happened to be blue and fuzzy.

The Professor led Kurt to his new room and Storm came in with a warm plate of leftover dinner for him since it was late and airplane food wasn't very appetizing. He uttered a sincere 'thank you' and the two instructors left him in his new room with the promise to give him a proper tour and get introductions done tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Scott and Dustin were waiting patiently, well Dustin was waiting patiently, outside of the bathroom while Jean finished getting ready. Scott knocked on the door repeatedly, trying to get her to hurry up so they wouldn't be late for school.<p>

"Just a second." she replied from the other side of the door.

Scott sighed exasperatedly and turned to Dustin, who was slumped against the wall opposite of the door. "Should I just blast it down?" Scott asked, motioning towards the door.

"Not if you want to recreate last night." the shorter boy joked.

Scott looked slightly surprised since Dustin had been home practicing his archery skills last night instead of going out to see the game with him, Paul, and Jean. "You heard about that?"

"Everyone has, it's on the news, though most of the channels are local, but I bet it made the paper."

Scott groaned and brought his palm to his forehead at the exact moment that Jean came out from the bathroom, "Are we going… or what?" she asked the two boys expectantly upon seeing Scott's expression.

Dustin nodded and Scott just followed the two of them, hoping the Professor wouldn't find out about last night's fiasco. His hope was dashed as soon as the man in question called the three teens into the library for a moment.

Xavier stood beside a boy, a boy with pointy ears, blue fur, fangs, tri- fingered hands and what looked like a…spear tipped tail. The boy looked nervous, flittering his gaze towards Charles every few milliseconds. Scott, Jean, and Dustin realized that this was the new student they were hearing about a couple of days ago. They eyed him curiously, but subtlety, because they didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived by train late last night." Xavier's introduction confirmed their thoughts.

Scott stepped forward and stuck out his hand, "Hey, Kurt, this is Jean and Dustin," he said motioning to the two people beside him. "And I'm Scott."

Kurt stepped forward hesitantly and shook Scott's hand, "Hello." he said quickly, before retracting it, seeing Scott staring at his hand.

Silence engulfed the library.

The Professor cleared his throat to cut through the silence, "I was just telling Kurt how I made this mansion an institute for gifted youngsters. Youngsters whose gift's aren't always an asset," Charles looked directly at the X-men's leader. "Right, Scott?"

Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So, you, uh, heard about last night?"

"It was difficult not to, it was on all the news channels. Fortunately, no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but you must be more careful, Scott." he scolded firmly.

"Come on, Professor. I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball. What do you want from me?"

"Control, Scott! That's what you're here to learn," Xavier turned towards Kurt, who looked noticeably less tense and worried. "Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam."

"Cool."

"What about you, Kurt? Got a special gift that brought you here?" Jean ventured gently, careful to respect the Professor's wishes from a few days ago.

Kurt smirked, making his pointed canines visible before he disappeared in a puff of foul smelling smoke and was across the room when he reappeared.

"Whoa." was the collective response from the three mutant teens.

Seeing that his students wouldn't be moving anytime soon, the Professor spoke up, "I'll be showing Kurt the rest of the mansion while you three are at school," he checked his watch. "Which starts in twenty minutes."

"Or I could show Kurt around while you relax and Jean and Scott are at school." Dustin offered slyly.

"I think it you would benefit more from being at school, preferably on time."

The three took the hint and set off for school.

* * *

><p>Toad hopped his way out of the principal's office, terrified. He was too scared to defy her, so when he heard the lunch bell ring, he set out to look for Scott Summers. He was with Paul and Dustin by his locker before Toad saw Paul scurry off towards the cafeteria. Todd hadn't seen Dustin much ever since the wallet incident and he tried to avoid him, even though Dustin probably didn't even see his face.<p>

He knew Dustin froze his knee somehow and since he and Scott hung out around school, he figured that Dustin went to that weird Institute Ms. Darkholme asked him to infiltrate after she turned into that sharp toothed monster.

Todd took a breath. Dustin wouldn't attack him with Scott around, he was sure…mostly. "Yo, Summers." he greeted Scott and did a spin and a back flip onto the top of the lockers.

He ignored Dustin, who was looking at him with skeptical expression and instinctively buried his hand into one of his front pockets, where he now kept his wallet.

Scott didn't notice, instead he cautiously looked around the hall to see that it was deserted. He raised his eyebrow at the boy above him, "That's quite a jump."

"Like it? I'm surprised you could see it through them smokies of yours. Here, let me help." Todd spit out his long tongue and wrapped it around Scott's glasses, effectively pulling the shades off his face and into his hands.

"Hey!" Scott dropped his lunch and crossed his arms over his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Toad saw Dustin's eyes glow blue. Not wanting to be frozen again, he shot a glob of slime from his mouth into Dustin's eyes that covered the top half of his face.

"Ugh! What is this?" he exclaimed as he uselessly clawed at the slime that hardened on his face. Annoyed with the boy making noise, Todd shot another round of slime at his mouth, and turned his attention back on Scott.

"What's the matter, Summers, afraid to open your eyes?" he dangled the shades in front of Scott's closed eyes.

"We both know what'll happen if I do." Scott lowered his arms a bit, letting a faint red glow show. "Now give me back my shades before I go nuclear on you." he demanded and held out his hand.

"You got it!" Toad proclaimed before threw the glasses in the air, caught them with his tongue, and slapped them into Scott's palm. With a grimace, Scott wiped the slime from his shades and placed them back on his face. Toad started speaking again. "You know, you, me, him," he spared a glance towards Dustin, who had phased the slime from his face and was watching the scene unfold next to Scott, seeing that the older boy had it under control. "We all got something in common."

"Yeah, what?" Scott asked as Todd leapt down from the lockers and stood behind the two boys. They both whipped around to face him.

"I mean, we ain't like other people."

"And your point is…" Dustin trailed off. He was irritated with Todd and was waiting for him to get to the point of his ramblings so that he would hop away and leave him and Scott alone.

Toad ignored Dustin once again, "I just wanna talk, Summers, maybe," he slurped up Scott's sack lunch from the floor with his tongue and burped. "Do lunch."

Scott eyed him for a moment, "I'll think about it." he said before walking off, Dustin in tow.

"Yeah, you think about it. Me, I got better things to do." Todd said before swung off the lockers and did a back flip out of an open window.

"Should we call the Professor?" Dustin asked once he and Scott were away from the lockers.

"Already on it." Scott walked over to one of the school's pay phones near the cafeteria and started dialing. Paul spotted the two boys from the table he was sitting at and started to frantically motion for them to join him.

"I'll go sit with him." Dustin said. Scott answered with a nod as Charles' greeting filtered through the phone.

"Man, Professor, you know it always weirds me out when you do that."

"Sorry, Scott. What are you calling about?"

"This guy at school, he's kind of like us."

Xavier hummed and put on his Cerebro headset, "Yes, Todd Tolansky."

"You know him?"

"Cerebro just picked up a reading on him. He must be using his powers openly now."

"_Tell me about it_,_"_ Scott thought as he swiped his forefinger over his still slightly slimy glasses. Out loud he said, "Professor, he's not the kind of guy I'd really like to share a room with. To put it bluntly, he has the personal hygiene of a dead pig."

"We cannot turn our backs on anyone Scott. You know that."

Scott let out a breath, "Yeah, I know. Bye."

* * *

><p>Kurt wandered his way through the mansion, trying to get his bearings. After dinner he went into the rec room, at the Professor's insistence, to get school supplies for his first day at Bayville High tomorrow.<p>

Kurt was excited about it. All his life he'd been home schooled by his parents and now he would have a chance to experience a real high school learning environment.

"How can you be excited about _high_ _school_?" Dustin questioned incredulously after Kurt his excitement about going to Bayville High.

Kurt had accidentally teleported into Dustin about fifteen minutes earlier and after Kurt apologized shyly, Dustin waved it off and the boys started a conversation, while walking aimlessly through the mansion.

"I've been home schooled all of my life. I don't really know what a real high school is like."

"That makes sense. Never being to high school is the only way to be excited about it."

Kurt chuckled lightly and they both continued through the Institute with a somewhat comfortable silence between them. Thunder sounded outside and both of their heads snapped over to look at the glass door they were walking by. It was raining heavily outside.

"That's weird. It was supposed to be clear through the week." Dustin said.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know how they are here, but most of the TV weather forecasts in Germany were wrong."

Before Dustin could reply, the front doors of the Institute flew open with a burst of strong wind followed by Toad clad in a green and white bodysuit. He crashed into Kurt and Dustin and the three boys went flying across the foyer and onto the carpet.

Kurt and Dustin pushed themselves up from the floor while Toad flipped himself up. He once again ignored Dustin and reared back at the sight of Kurt. "Whoa! What are you? Some kind of ratty plush toy?"

Kurt's nostrils flared as Toad's stink hit him, "Ugh, the name's Nightcrawler. And at least I don't reek like unwashed lederhosen."

"You blue furred freak!" Toad leapt at Kurt and was met with black smoke.

"As you say in America, neener, neener, neener!" Kurt taunted from the ceiling light two stories above.

"That ain't gonna help, blue boy!" Toad leapt up again towards the light, but ice encompassed his body, sending him tumbling to the floor. The ice shattered beneath Toad when he landed, "Ugh." he groaned out. The coldness of the ice had numbed his body, making it hard for him to move.

Dustin walked over to Toad and Kurt teleported back down to the floor to meet him. They looked down at the groaning boy. "Sorry I ruined your fun. I was getting kind of sick of hearing his voice." Dustin said, while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine. He seems very annoying. I think I would get tired of him too if I went to school with him."

Dustin paused in answering for a moment. He wondered for a second how Kurt knew Todd went to Bayville High, but quickly reasoned that Scott must have said something to him. "You probably will soon. Tomorrow, right?" he asked, remembering that Kurt mentioned that his first day was tomorrow.

"What happened here?" Storm's voice rang through the foyer as she entered the front doors of the mansion and spied Toad laying on the carpet, looking around frantically, but unable to move. The Professor wheeled in from his study and stopped beside her, waiting for an answer.

"He broke in and we stopped him." Dustin said simply.

Storm sighed and turned to Charles, "We should have expected something like this to happen."

He nodded in agreement. The two boys looked at the two adults, clearly confused. Seeing their confusion, Charles spoke, "This was a test to see if Todd Tolansky truly possessed the X-gene."

"But, Professor, if he showed up on Cerebro, doesn't that mean that he's a mutant?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt, but the test is just a formality."

"Oh."

"It's getting late and you both have school tomorrow. You should get some rest."

Kurt teleported to his room and Dustin settled for walking.

Toad flexed his fingers. He seemed to be gaining the feeling in his limbs. He looked over towards Storm and the Professor. They were still talking with each other, no doubt trying to figure out what to do with him. Todd shakily pushed himself to his feet and broke into a frog like hop out of the front doors.

He heard the voices of the Professor and Storm behind him, but he ignored them. Todd didn't get far before he slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Grunting at the impact, he fell flat on his rear and looked up to find a short, hairy, buff man glaring down at him. "Going somewhere, bub?" he asked gruffly.

Toad put on a brave face and balled up his fists. The man let out a grunt and unsheathed six claws, three in each hand. The boy cringed.

"Logan, no! Let him go." the Professor said calmly as wheeled himself over to them. Logan retracted his claws and stepped aside, letting Toad hop away.

Logan sniffed, "I came back because I thought I smelled trouble brewing," he turned his head towards where Toad hopped away and jerked his thumb in the same direction. "Course, it could've just been stink boy over there."

"I'm afraid not. Welcome back, old friend."

Logan just grunted in response.

**-Queens, New York,** **Two Weeks Earlier- **

"Son, what happened on Friday?" Mr. West, Tristan's father, asked. Tristan was discharged from the hospital the day before after he and his friends were thawed out. The ten boys told the police their story, but the cops just wrote the incident off as a school prank and told the boys to stop making up fables.

They, along with Mrs. West, were seated on a couch in the family's living room.

"I don't know. H-he started glowing and _froze _all of us. I know it sounds crazy, but he's some kind of _freak_." Tristan spat out the last word like poison was on his tongue.

Mr. and Mrs. West shared a knowing look with each other, "We believe you, honey. Why don't you go to your room and go watch something on that MeTube thing." Mrs. West said.

Tristan started to open his mouth to correct his mother, but thought better of it and headed upstairs.

Mr. West heard his son's doors slam shut and started talking. "Did you go the house yesterday?"

Mrs. West nodded, "Yes. Xavier was there and he took the boy with him."

"The boss was right. The Xavier Institute is harboring muties. I need to give him a call, let him know that we have a place to hunt for test subjects once the serum is ready to be used." he let out a low chuckle and stalked off in search of his cell phone, a wicked gleam in his beady, black eyes.


End file.
